Fuego en el Oceano
by Lanthir
Summary: Slash Tom Sawyer/Dorian Grey, La Liga Extraordinaria de Caballeros. El capitan Nemo nunca pensó encontrarse con lo que vio en el cuarto de calderas. Basado en los personajes de la película.


**Fuego en el océano.**

Por Lanthir

Pasaba de la media noche y el _Nautilus_, la Espada de los Mares, veloz como el viento y brillante como la luna, navegaba rumbo a Venecia. La portentosa nave se abría paso a través de las aguas tranquilas en aquella noche de insomnio para el Capitán Nemo, el genio creador de toda aquella prodigiosa maquinaria. El gallardo hombre no podía conciliar el sueño, preocupado como estaba por los problemas que el mañana le traería. La Liga Extraordinaria de Caballeros tenía conocimiento de que El Fantasma atacaría la ciudad de los canales durante el festival, y era imperativo que llegaran a tiempo para evitar una catástrofe. Con todo y todo, aún el _Nautilus_ tenía sus limitaciones y no podrían arribar antes de la noche siguiente.

El ambiente era tenso; Quatermain había trazado un plan lo mejor que pudo, a pesar de no saber exactamente a que se enfrentarían. El Hombre Invisible literalmente no aparecía, y Nemo había observado actitudes extrañas en el Sr. Hide. Hasta la hermosa vampiresa Mina Harker se mostraba preocupada por lo que pasaría al día siguiente. Los únicos que parecían ajenos al peligro que se cernía sobre el grupo eran Dorian Gray y el joven Tom Sawyer. Durante la cena que se ofreció en el elegante comedor del submarino, la pareja estuvo más animada que el resto, aunque Nemo había atribuido esto a los vapores del excelente vino que se sirvió.

"Es mejor que estén relajados ahora que pueden" se dijo a si mismo el capitán, aunque muy en el fondo, una punzada de celos atravesó su alma. Eran muy pocas las personas que tenían conocimiento de que aquel implacable y duro hombre de mar tenía preferencia por su mismo sexo en cuestiones amatorias. Y en cuanto posó sus ojos en la elegante figura del inmortal Dorian, había sentido su corazón dar un vuelco. Simplemente era una de las criaturas mas impactantes y hermosas que hubiera conocido en su vida. La refinada gracia de los movimientos del aparentemente joven hombre, su porte arrogante y las oscuras profundidades de sus ojos castaños lo prendaron de inmediato. Aunque claro, no mostró en absoluto su sentir. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a su mascara de hombre de ciencia y ávido guerrero como para permitirse un desliz en un momento como ese. El deber era primero, siempre primero...

Así las cosas, como el sueño se negó a darle alivio a su espíritu atribulado, Nemo decidió salir a hacer la ronda en los pasillos a media luz de su nave. Ataviado con una exquisita bata azul marino traída de uno de sus viajes a oriente y con el largo cabello trenzado cayéndole por la espalda, semejaba mas a un Jeque árabe que a un científico. Su andar pausado y silencioso lo llevó casi sin darse cuenta al cuarto de máquinas. Después de echar un vistazo a los medidores y verificar que todo iba bien se disponía a salir, cuando un ruido lo hizo detenerse. Parecía un murmullo que venía detrás de una de las oscuras calderas. El capitán rápidamente sacó una daga enjoyada que siempre lo acompañaba, y con el sigilo de un felino, se dirigió a la fuente del sonido.

Sí, era más audible ahora, estando cerca de la caldera, a pesar de que el ruido que ésta hacía al quemar el combustible le impedía esclarecer del todo la identidad de las personas. Eran dos voces que hablaban en la penumbra, dos voces de hombres que conversaban con avidez. ¿Era alguien de su tripulación? No, no los reconocía... pero uno podría ser aquel que estaba perdido, el Hombre Invisible. Decidió callar y escuchar.

-Estoy ebrio, no deberías de aprovecharte de esta circunstancia...- dijo uno.

-Nadie se esta aprovechando de nadie, mi joven amigo- dijo el otro, y Nemo se sobresaltó al identificar de pronto la inconfundible voz de Dorian Gray –Ambos venimos por decisión propia, ¿no es así?-

-Creo... creo que sí...- dijo el joven, que no era otro que el rubio Tom Sawyer, con la voz algo pastosa por el alcohol. Después su risa cristalina se elevó sobre el ruido del lugar -¿Y para que me has traído aquí? Hace mucho calor...-

-Oh, bien lo sabes, querido mío- susurró Dorian, mientras las risitas de Tom se empezaban a escuchar de nuevo –Sabes cuanto he querido tenerte desde que te vi, ¿verdad? No soy muy bueno disimulando, tengo que admitirlo-

La acariciante voz de Dorian llenaba los oídos del capitán, que se había quedado petrificado detrás de la caldera. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, y no sabía que hacer. ¿Saldría y pondría en su lugar a la pareja? ¿O los dejaría para que...?

Oh, por todo lo sagrado, sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero decidió quedarse y escuchar que pasaba. El solo oír a Dorian y sus intenciones hacia el chico americano lo había excitado, y que Alá lo perdonara, pero no pensaba irse de allí. Con sumo cuidado se arrastró unos centímetros, y a través del hueco de una rejilla vio como Dorian tomaba el rostro de Tom entre sus manos y lo besaba suavemente, como tanteando el terreno. El muchacho se dejó hacer, pasando los brazos por el cuello del trigueño frente a él, con los rizos rubios pegándosele en la frente por el calor que irradiaba la caldera. El beso se profundizó hasta que ambos hombres se separaron con las mejillas arreboladas. Tom se volvió a reír, la juventud y la dulzura personificadas con un par de copas de más. Dorian lo contempló un instante con ese aire arrogante que nunca le abandonaba, antes de atraparlo entre la pared y su cuerpo, apurando a sus manos para despojar de sus ropas al chico entre besos cadenciosos. Una aparición de piel blanca y vello rubio bajo los raídos atavíos de viaje, la esencia misma de la lozanía y la mocedad que se entregaban a las hábiles manos del inmortal, quien se deleitó en besar cada pulgada de piel que tenía a su alcance.

El trémulo cuerpo del joven se estremecía bajo las caricias de Dorian, quien en un momento se separó de Tom y con su voz aterciopelada le dijo "_desvísteme_". El muchacho obedeció, quitando torpemente la elegante indumentaria de Gray, mirándolo con ojos adorantes de aquel que ve a una espléndida obra de arte, pues así era el hombre ante él. Su joven y esbelto cuerpo no asemejaba más de 30 años, y su rostro poseía la belleza oscura de una pintura hecha por virtuosas manos; el chico se arrodilló frente a su amante, perdido en sus ojos castaños, sonriendo adormiladamente ante la belleza que se le revelaba. Dorian le sonrió a su vez y lo recostó sobre las ropas que ahora yacían revueltas en el suelo, colocándose sobre él, murmurándole algo que Nemo no alcanzó a escuchar, tan abstraído estaba por la sorprendente escena ante sus ojos.

El capitán era un hervidero de emociones encontradas; celos, deseo, asombro... en todos sus años no se había encontrado ante una situación igual, pero todo lo que su racional cerebro pudiera pensar en ese momento se obnubiló al ver como Dorian bajaba en un camino de besos desde la boca de Tom hasta su erguido miembro, que fue atrapado en una caricia que hizo que el chico arqueara la espalda de placer.

Dorian recorrió la dureza de Tom lentamente primero, aumentando el ritmo después, hasta que el chico se encontró gimiendo vehementemente. Las manos del trigueño no escatimaban caricias para el dulce cuerpo bajo él, subiendo por el pecho y bajando hasta las nalgas del muchacho, que se fueron abriendo lentamente para su beneplácito. Unos minutos después, Tom se convulsionó en un éxtasis de placer y calor, que inundó la boca de Dorian con su esencia. El inmortal besó al chico, todo sonrisas y palabras azucaradas, que asintió con un guiño a una pregunta hecha por Gray en un murmullo inaudible.

El hombre mojó dos de sus delicados dedos con su propia saliva, y lujuriosamente recorrió su pecho ante la extasiada vista de su joven amante. Llegó ante su lubrica erección acariciándose a sí mismo un par de veces, cerrando los ojos en una exquisita expresión de placer, antes de mirar intensamente al chico y penetrarlo lentamente, sin despegar sus ojos oscuros de los azules que se cerraron involuntariamente por el goce del momento. Las piernas del muchacho se enredaron alrededor de la cintura del inmortal mientras sus manos arañaban su espalda, acoplándose de inmediato al apasionado movimiento que imponía el hombre. Los jadeos de ambos se escuchaban por encima del estruendo de la caldera, ya no importándoles si alguien los escuchaba, ignorantes de que el capitán Nemo en persona estuviera en llamas en aquel instante, viéndolos y escuchándolos, deseando ser el joven rubio que ahora llegaba a su segundo orgasmo de la noche junto con el hermoso Dorian, que caía jadeante sobre el lampiño pecho del chico.

-Estoy... rendido- murmuró Tom, acariciando el sedoso cabello castaño de Dorian –Creo que no me podré levantar en una semana- dijo con una sonrisa, antes de caer profundamente dormido.

El inmortal sonrió y se levantó con cuidado de no despertar al joven. Y desnudo como estaba, se dirigió ágilmente al otro lado de la caldera, antes de que Nemo pudiera siquiera reaccionar.

-¿Le ha gustado el espectáculo, capitán?- le preguntó Dorian con una risita de suficiencia, arrodillándose frente a él sin cohibirse ni un ápice.

Nemo se quedó congelado sin saber que hacer, sentado con la espalda apoyada en la caldera, queriendo que la puerta se abriera y las llamas lo sacaran de su apuro. Entonces vio el deslumbrante rostro de Dorian acercarse y besarlo ligeramente, y sin mas se retiró de nuevo junto a Tom, que seguía durmiendo.

El osado y valiente capitán Nemo, genio científico y amo de los siete mares, solo atinó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo rumbo a su camarote, mientras un sonriente y burlón Dorian Gray se acomodaba junto al joven Sawyer y se disponía a dormir una buena siesta.

**Fin**


End file.
